Save Me,Natsu!
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Magnolia is attacked by unknown forces that leave Nastu and the others with one of their most painful losses yet, both for their guild and their team. Hungry for vengeance for their fellow nakama they set out to put an end to this new evil once and for all!But what will they do when they find out Gray is in fact being held captive by the very person they thought had killed him?


_**Okay, so I FINALLY was able to get this story up and running after a lot of putting it off from suffering from writers block, etc, etc.**_

_**This is in response to a request made by FT Fan Fan Girl for a FEM!NatsuxGray story, so if you're reading this I really hope you like it if not let me know and I'll try and make a better one, sorry it took so long!:3**_

_**But yeah, so Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_

_**Chapter One:The Painful Loss**_

Natsu was currently walking towards the outskirt of Magnolia, nothing but the crunching of stray twigs and leaves beneath her shoes filled the air around her. On one side was Lucy, whom still refused to even crack a smile too hurt inside to try as the blonde stellar mage held onto little Plue for comfort.

On the other side was Erza, her usual fierceness gone and replaced with a solemn sadness, there were no tears to be found in the armored mages heart, but inside it felt as though her hearts was bleeding. If anyone asked she would simply say she was fine though, learning from past experiences that sometimes to say nothing was the best thing of all.

Fairy Tail's 'strongest team' was assembled, slowly making their way towards the same destination thye had been too every day, the same exact time, silence hung between them as they each remembered the incident from about a week ago now in their own unique ways.

The loss of a friend just as it says on the tombstone that now rests before them, a silent reminder of their most heart-breaking loss yet.

Each read the name in silence remembering all the memories that went along with that person and the impact they had on the individual during their time spent together. For Natsu the words seemed to always be haunting her, telling her of a single critical mistake that would always cost her more than she would ever care to admit to as her almond eyes took in each carefully carved letter placing the bouquet of flowers she held down beside it

_**Gray Fullbuster**_

_**Friend/Family/Fairy Tail wizard**_

_**May Happiness follow you even in the afterlife as you watch over us from above**_

It had technically started about a month or so ago, neighboring countries had begun filing reports saying they were being attacked by an unknown group of wizards. Many considered them to be members of one of the dark guilds acting out to gain recognition.

However this was not the case at the time.

More and more of these groups were popping up, they even began interfering with other wizards and their work. People such as Laxus and gildarts would come back from long lengths of time out on missions telling everyone they were attacked by these group, but were unable to get a name.

Then it came like lightning before the storm, Magnolia itself was soon under attack directly. harsh battles resulting in numerous casualties, mostly on the enemy's side true...but there were civilians and even some good wizards going down as well.

Fairy Tail fought especially hard determined not to let their hometown be turned into a wasteland before their very eyes, healers like Wendy exhausted their magic in about three hours on a daily basis, while others like Cana and macao were heavily wounded. And stronger ones such as Laxus, gildarts and the master usually managed to fight off quite a few before having to cover the wounded as they retrieved treatment.

Together they managed to somehow escape with a good majority of lives, however there was one casualty they took...and that was Gray.

_Natsu had been trying desperately to fight off their enemy that had appeared on top of a nearby mountain close tot he outskirts of Magnolia,Her,Gray and Gajeel had been separated from their group consisting of them, Erza,Lucy and Lisanna._

_Their opponent was a female with shining silver hair that glistened in moonlight shining up above, her piercing violet colored eyes staring back at them with a sinister gleam as Natsu could barely make out what appeared to be pointed teeth coming from her mouth._

_From the fire user could tell, she could control and copy any magic thrown at her either deflecting it back towards them or cancelling it out in a flash. something that proved increasingly challenging to deal with since whenever Natsu would try a and attack her, she would simply use Grays ice to cancel it out, knocking gajeel aside as well._

_"Hahahaha, amusing!So you people actually think you have what it takes to defeat me!?"She snickered at them giving a small flip of her silvery hair"Pathetic!You can't even touch me"_

_Just like that she snapped her fingers and a group of massive rock-made soldiers appeared all around them flanking them on all sides as the three mages were back against one another outnumbered and nearly out fo magic power._

_"This isn't good...!"Gray said looking all around_

_"Heh, no use crying about it, gehe!"Gajeel said with a forced smirk turning his arm into a steel beam to ram into his opponents, he was surprised though when it instantly shifted back to normal_

_"What the!?"the iron dragon slayer yelled in shock_

_"what's wrong?"Gray and Nastu asked in unison sending each other a quick glare_

_"I...I'm out of magic power!"Gajeel said just before Nastu saw one of the figures charge towards her fellow dragon slayer who gripped onto it dragging it down as well as the two tumbled down and over a cliff where Gajeel just barely managed to grab onto the ledge before plummeting to death along with the rock doll._

_"Salamander!"He called out, Nastu prepared to run over and assist her fellow dragon wizard when another shout for help filled her ears_

_"Nastu, lend me a hand will ya!?"Gray yelled from where he was barely holding off another one that had somehow pinned him to the ground, their arm transforming into a sharp, jagged blade attempted to pierce through him_

_"Oi, Salamander what's taking so long already!?"Gajeel,whose fingers had begun to slip, then back towards Gray whose hands gripped onto the edge of the sword that was mere inches from his face. She hesitated 'who should I save?'_

_"Salmander!"_

_"Natsu!"_

_They both screamed for her at the same time_.

_Then she heard Gray yell out in frustration, his tired muscles beginning to give out under the strain just as another rock figure made its way over holding the ice-make wizards arms down against the ground as the other reared back their arm preparing to stab the jagged edge into Gray._

_Without another thought Natsu rushed to his side while at the same moment Gajeels grip slipped finally giving out as well, Natsu ran over and immediately punched them into nothingness before whipping her head back around to look ot where Gajeel had fallen_

_What if he had died?Just like Lisanna did that one time, losing a friend was one thing, but a fellow dragon slayer was rare and the thought of one dying because of her made her stomach churn, however she soon gave a heavy sigh of relief hearing the iron user grunt in reassurance"I'm fine!"_

_It turned put there was a small little platform of rock just below him preventing him from falling all the way down that he had managed to land on, it hurt his back a bit but at least he was safe Natsu thought"Thank goodness"_

_"I was able to recover just enough of my magic to slow down the fall to a less back-breaking pace, pretty lucky I guess gehe"Gajeel commented wearing a cocky grin on his face_

_"Gajeel, are you alright down there?"Gray asked coming up beside them_

_"Yeah, no worries now let's go see how bunny girl and Erza are doing with the rest"Gajeel suggested once he managed to climb back up, turning and racing towards the city oblivious to the fact his companions weren't following after him_

_Gray had fallen backwards with a grunt rubbing at his still sore shoulder, and Natsu took a seat in front of him facing away from the ice-make mage, her arms crossed against her chest as she sat in silence"Where did the one we were fighting run off to I wonder?"Gray said aloud receiving no response from the fiery mage_

_"Natsu?"Gray called out wondering if his longtime friend was even listening"Oi Flamebrain you in there or something-_

_"They weren't strong"Natsu finally spoke up cutting him off and receiving a curious stare mixed in with confusion"HM?What're you-_

_"those things attacking you were pathetic and you couldn't deal with them yourself!?What the hell's the matter with you!?"Natsu snarled shocking Gray with the tenacity of her words, sure they had gotten angry with each other before but this seemed different to him._

_"Gajeel could have been killed, not that it probably matters to you, but he's a fellow dragon slayer for crying out loud!And then even without me doing anything he was able to save himself what if he wasn't able to summon anymore magic power?what if he had wound up falling to his death, then what Gray!?"_

_Gray opened his mouth to respond, but Natsu was having none of it._

_"And I couldn't do a damn thing, know why!?Because I was too busy saving your sorry ass to try!You always go on and on about being able to handle these kinds of thing, but you can't! Just like when you tried to take on that thing-Deliora- to try to avenge your parents, all you ever do is act without thinking!And ever time someone has to come up from behind and save you, I wish I didn't have to be stuck with you!"she seethed uncontrollably hitting Gray in every vulnerable spot he had without even stopping to consider his own feelings_

_Your supposed to be a Fairy Tail Mage, start it acting like it!Otherwise you won't be able to do a damn thing for anybody"Natsu stood up not even sparing the a glance over the shoulder as she started after the way Gajeel had gone_

_"I'm going back over by the others, if you're coming fine then. Just don't get in anyones way!"_

_Gray remained where he was watching Nastu speechless at what was just said to him as the salamander continued walking away, Gray bit against his lip in frustration feeling a single stray tear fall down his cheek._

_Natsu was furious at him, Gray needed to get his shit together!It was bad enough he didn't even thank her right off the bat, seriously the fact they had almost just lost a nakama didn't even seem to faze him. For a brief moment Natsu felt herself stop wondering if maybe she was too harsh and should go back to him, the dragon slayer then quickly shoved such thinking aside unaware that she would soon come to regret it._

_A piercing yell rang out through everyone's ears drawing everyone's attention towards the direction it came from seeing something start to gradually rise from within the mountains. Natsu, as well as the others gathered around her felt shock upon their faces seeing what looked to be a giant robot of some kind similar to the one Phantom lord had used to attack them._

_For a moment they simply stood staring with their mouths hung open like gaping fish. They then realized the thing was heading straight towards the city of Magnolia and shifted to an offensive position preparing to another loud yell resonated from the top of the giant creature, Nastu followed it seeing the same person she had fought before now standing atop it_

_"Kurai soldier, retreat!"The girl commanded shocking a good majority of the mages gathered, the more experienced fighters knew better seeing her give a wicked grin as she continued"Don't misunderstand, we are not giving up so to speak, we simply are finished here, we have what we were after an now-_

_She was cut off when dozens of swords materialized around her, without warning they flew at her impaling the ground as she effortlessly began to dodge them catching sight of a few people rushing her way._

_Erza,Lucy,Natsu and Wendy all came sneered._

_"Ah, so you must the infamous 'Fairy Tail's' strongest team' I have heard so much about, it is truly an honor to meet you all"She said in a fake sickly sweet tone accompanied by a bow._

_"Everyone!"Gray yelled drawing the group's attention away from the girl seeing the ice-make mage trapped in one of the giants hands_

_"Gray!"Lucy yelled in shock_

_"Hang on, we'll get you out of there!"Erza shouted. Beside her Natsu looked somewhat pissed, but chose to remain silent._

_"Ah-ah, you shouldn't make promises you can't deliver on Titania"The silver-haired female said in a sing-song voice"After all if you can't defeat me,then you'll never be able to save your friend"_

_"I see. Then that makes things simple"Erza said shifting into her Knight Wing Armor._

_The female smirked again as they all launched their joint attacks at her consisting of two dragon roars, Taurus and Erza's sword, she responded by summoning another rock monster to deflect them all, this one a lot stronger than the earlier ones as it sent them all flying back with ease. Natsu and the others were exhausted from excessive overuse of their magic and that she was no pushover, their muscles failing as they attempted to stand and fight some more._

_"Heh, I should have known, you're all talk"_

_"Everyone!"Gray called out once again, watching as Natsu staggered weakly to her knees panting heavily before collapsing again beside the others._

_"Alright then, I suppose your usefulness has ended"She told Gray snapping her fingers together_

_And just like, the team felt their world come to a screeching halt, crumbling around them. _

_Before their very eyes the giant tore their friends body apart limp from precious limb tossing him to the ground as though nothing more than a measly rag doll. Gray's teammates watching with a mix of horror and shock etched onto their faces as he landed a mere few feet away. _

_Natsu was the first to crawl forward, her body trembled and her vision blurred filling with salty water staring at the ice-make mage-or rather, what was left of him-a pool of crimson blood seeping through his clothes and forming a big puddle around him._

_Though it wasn't enough the silver-haired woman thought, approaching the fallen mage at a faster pace than any of Team Natsu could at the moment, mumbling something under her breath. what it was, even Natsu and Wendy with their enhanced dragon senses couldn't pick up on it, then without so much a second thought she kneeled down hold of his still intact wrist and pulling it hard_.

_Gray screamed, the pain he already felt seemed to multiply when they heard the sickening snap of the bone breaking off from its joint. Natsu felt something twist in the pit of her stomach watching the cruel display unable to do a thing to stop his longtime friend from feeling such suffering._

_"Hmph, alright then"she finally relented letting the loose limb fall back to the ground hearing a satisfying whimper of pain slip through his lips."I best be off now"_

_With one more snap of her fingers Natsu and the others were sent flying off the mountain via a blast of powerful magical energy, still weakened from their last assault they were barely able to even cushion their fall, let alone survive their bodies hit against the hard ground down below, reality seemed to find them causing Natsu's nose to twitch immediately picking up on an all too familiar scent and racing off to find its source._

_"N-Natsu-san!"Wendy called out, but the pinkette didn't answer._

_The rest of the team were still stunned of what they just saw, but followed lead them along a jagged path of rocks. The four of them continuously tripping and side-stepping the stones until they came upon a sight that made their blood run cold._

_It was Gray, rather whatever was left of him._

_"Wendy...look away"Was all Natsu said. Wendy looked ready to protest, but seeing a flash of red made her think twice quickly snapping her eyes shut as tears poured down her cheeks._

_Lucy had begun to sob quietly, but Natsu and Erza stood firm walking over and kneeling on either side of their childhood friend/rival, their own eyes shining with tears that threatened to spill over having to see such a dear nakama suffer such a horrible death and being unable to stop it._

_"Gray..."Natsu's voice trembled while her hand reached out gently brushing against his and feeling the faintest of twitches in response. A gasp of shock escaped their lips._

_He was alive._

_even now, after all that he had been through he was alive!a small part of them was overjoyed though they realized that of course the poor boy was in a tremendous amount of pain. So much that it made their hearts break feeling as fragile as glass knowing full well his life could end at any moment and there was nothing anybody could do to help him._

_Not Wendy. Not even Porlyusica with all her knowledge could save him now._

_"E-everyone..."Gray spoke. his voice was weak and broken. It pained his nakama to see him this way after all they had been through together, through the good and bad was this really how it ends?_

_"G-gray..."Natsu bit out giving a small sniffle as the girl furiously wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand"J-just hang on...Icicle breath, h-help will be here any..."The she stopped unable to finish._

_"N-Natsu...I..."Gray looked at them, his own tears spilling onto his face. He looked at Nastu and the fire user felt a whirlwind of emotions swell up inside of her, most of it was guilt realizing if she hadn't said such harsh things to him before he might not be suffering as much as he si now. They were nakama however you look at it, they were supposed to care for and support one another._

_However through the heavy amount of pain he was in Gray still seemed able to do what should have been impossible, and that was giving them a simple farewell._

_Gray...I'm s-sorry...!"Nastu said starting to break down herself"Everything I said be-before...I s-swear I...didn't mean it...!Please don't leave...please come home with us!"Natsu pleaded softly uncaring of the looks she was receiving from the others who watched Nastu...THE Natsu, the one who had always fought with Gray, insulting one another and putting the other down whenever the chance had arisen it seemed._

_The fire mage took the others hand into her own squeezing it with all her might as if some miracle would happen and Gray would be better._

_"Na...tsu...I...f-forgive you..."_

_Natsu's head shot up feeling the hand against hers loosen just after those words left Grays lips and he gave them one last smile. _

_Time seemed to stop when realization hit and they noticed his eyes had lost their usual shine"G-gray...?"Nastu called, her lip began to tremble lightly shaking his shoulder"Gray, c-come on buddy...wake up!"she pleaded_

_"Gray, answer me!"she said getting a little louder_

_"Natsu..."Erza said in a shaken voice resting an armored hand on the pinkettes shoulder. They then heard the sound of footsteps drawing closer, but couldn't bring themselves to look and see if they belonged to friend or foe, however when they heard the collective gasp of shock they knew it was Master and the others staring in disbelief at the unmoving body of Gray Fullbuster._

_Natsu still couldn't seem to grasp eyes staring at Gray's calm face in sheer disbelief._

_He was gone._

Later that day they did the funeral, and there was not a single pair of eyes that weren't crying at their loss. Even ones like Laxus and Mystogan(Jellal in disguise). They all stood in the pouring rain that day mourning and weeping, offering no words of comfort since everyone knew full well there was nothing anyone could say to stop the pain.

Team Natsu was probably still the worst off though, Lucy didn't complain about her rent even when her landlady did, the older woman simply chose to put it on poor Lucy's tab figuring she had been where the blonde was now and knew better than anyone there was no point in trying to push the girl.

Wendy was deathly quiet, there was no trace of the usual sweet smile she wore. Her eyes were lifeless and always facing down towards the ground at her Carla was seen crying a few times.

Happy would fly out of the room at least several times a day if not more, not wanting anyone to hear the heavy sobs wracking the poor felines shoulders as countless tears glided down his cheeks.

Erza was handling it better than Natsu, but worse than the others. After all Gray was probably the redheads first friend at the guild since he had been the only one brave enough to approach her back then, sure it was mostly for fights but it made her feel better than when she had been alone.

Natsu had been nothing short of a wreck. It was only natural seeing as how she technically was probably the overall closest to the boy. Their constant fights, meaningless jabs at one another. The way the always had each others backs when it counts...It made the others heart-broken just to see her walk in on the mornings seeing those red eyes from the crying she had done the night before...the withdrawn personality that was so unlike Natsu. It was just too painful to watch.

It was after that incident they decided _they _would be the ones to stop the silver-haired female and her army. They would avenge their nakama whom she had so ruthlessly dared to take from them.

And if nothing else, they were going to give her hell.


End file.
